narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hidan
hidan still alive hidan is still alive since kabuto diddnt resurect him, unless he is the 6th coffin that w didnt see the face of the person, which i doubt since madara was suprised to see :We already know Hidan is alive, that's why his infobox says "Incapacitated" instead of "Deceased". Jacce | Talk | 15:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) kills isnt hidan the second person showed on screen with the most kills first being pain :even so, which i'm not even sure what you mean what's your point? --Cerez365 (talk) 15:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Reformulating start of Immortality section Please can someone reformulate "Hidan's primary ability was his inability to die through physical means". It is obvious that a inability is never an ability. I think something like "immortal" or ability to "keep alive" would be more fitting. But I can not think of a whole sentence at the moment. Also english is not my native language, so I might make mistakes other users would not do. --DanChem (talk) 19:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I wrote main advantage for primary ability. It might not be the best solution, but I think it is better than the previous one.--DanChem (talk) 18:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Left Handed In the trivia for Hidan it should say he is left handed i mean heck killer bee's brother on his profile on the trivia it says he is left handed why not we put it for Hidan? :Where was Hidan mentioned as being left handed?--Deva 27 (talk) 01:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) it wasn't but on killer bee's brother profile they put the raikage is left handed but why not for hidan who is also left handed? i say they should put that on the trivia like they did the raikage because through the hole anime and manga hidan was shown always left handed doing things left handed as well as kakuzu but kakuzu dont both hands does both hands* (Sorry my fingers are sorta clattery in the morning -.- Hidan akatsuki ring I have heard that in the databooks, Hidan's ring is said to be orange, however in the anime the ring looks far more brown.Erikku Kurosaki (talk) 02:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC)Erik :I don't believe the databooks ever say anything about the colours of the Akatsuki rings. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:13, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Hidan's Immortality and Wiki Page Having not seen much more than the first 70 episodes of Naruto, I was skimming this Wiki when I stumbled upon Hidan. I was very disappointed when I read a fair portion of the page before there is even a slight implication of his immortality, and another paragraph or two before it was confirmed. Since his MAIN feature is his immortality, that should, at the very LEAST, be included in his background, if not in the paragraph before his background (right after, perhaps, being called a "zombie brother"?). All that's needed to make this page non-confusing for those that haven't yet been introduced to him is the word immortality being included in his background. :I think there used to be a mention to it in the background section. It is the first thing listed under his abilities though. Maybe we could take that first sentence and put somewhere in the background section as well. Omnibender - Talk - 02:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Now see, if we ever expand intros beyond "X is a Y from Z", this is the sort of thing that would be included, not interesting stuff they did only ten chapters ago. In any event, his immortality is now mentioned outright in the Background section. ''~SnapperT '' 06:37, January 29, 2011 (UTC) There is one things I dont get. It said Hidan is immortal but it said he is dieing from lack of nutrition. But if he was immortal that wouldnt matter. Would it? :It seems that his immortality covers only death by violence, which would kinda go along with Jashin beliefs. Maybe a non-violent death isn't covered by Jashin. Omnibender - Talk - 00:18, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::He should have gotten a health insurance policy.. to cover his non-violent death =/ (talk) 00:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Shouldn't quotes be used from the english anime and manga, instead of japanese manga translated by fans? The english version is translated by Viz, and I think Hidan's quotes sound better from it. And these are basically official quotes, so shouldn't they be used? :We use the literal translations of the original work, not from the adaptation. Omnibender - Talk - 02:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) How effective is Hidan's immortality compared to the amount of physical damage he takes? Hidan has so far been shown to have survived a decapitation, being stabbed into major organs as well as having his entire blown to bits. However in each of these cases his brain has clearly remained intact. Naruto is a Shounen-series so all in all there can't be that much gore, but I have a hard time believing that Hidan would survive if his brain was destroyed. That means either by someone bifurcating his head horizontally and vertically a few times or by somebody taking a sledgehammer and pounding his head until only a few bone fragments and scattered brain mass remains. Is there actually any official information as to how much physical damage his immortality can protect him from? (talk) 09:54, December 6, 2011 (UTC) There have been few instances where we learned what would or could happen to Hidan. In a databook interview, Kishimoto said that Hidan is still alive, but dying due to lack of nutrition, and during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kakuzu took Hidan's absence as proof that he's still alive, with Ino commenting that they don't care how rotted he is by now. ~~ I may be drawing from fanon here, but I've always thought Hidan's immortality relied on a powerful healing factor. In just a few weeks following his beheading his neck was able to almost heal completely with the scar left behind from Kakuzu's stitching at that point barely even visible. It may also come in the form of extreme durability considering how he came out practically unscathed from Kakuzu's Wind Pressure Damage when Kakuzu used it on both Kakashi and Hidan. If you ask me, Hidan could be able to survive even say a brain bisection so long as he was stitched altogether quick enough by Kakuzu.Mikami Teru (talk) 04:35, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Image ? The current one or the newer one I uploaded: which one looks better ? --speysider (talk) 10:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Though the second one is a bit dark, it has Hidan in a more "centred" position and has a good angle.--Cerez365™ 11:55, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::That's what I thought. The proposed image is near the time when Hidan and Kakuzu were introduced (chasing Yugito Nii). --speysider (talk) 12:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::As Gojita says it does lack uhm... definition but I don't see anything wrong with it in particular except for the dim lighting. I found this which might be a decent candidate as well.--Cerez365™ 13:53, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::What do you mean by "lacking definition ?" The image I propose at least shows part of his Jashin symbol that he wears around his neck. Your image is alright but it makes him look too calm and not evil enough --speysider (talk) 13:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::"Lacking definition" means that when you look at the image in the infobox for example there is a lot less details or definition in his face. ¾ of the images in his article already shows part of the symbol and there's a whole article dedicated to it and the religion so I'm not too sure how that's an added benefit. As for him looking "evil" I have yet to see one on this wikia that makes him look like that except this one though I'm again not sure why we need him to look 'evil'.--Cerez365™ 14:08, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::He's an Akatsuki member and the most disrespectful of anyone in the series. The infobox image should really show that fact so people know that when reading the article, they'll already have an idea that he's evil and disrespectful. Also, as far as I know from the image policy, an image should be used as close to their introduction in the series, my one shows him really close to his introduction. --speysider (talk) 15:33, March 4, 2012 (UTC) So how exactly does your proposed image show that he's "evil" or "disrespectful"? I don't see any of the other images of Akatsuki members showing that they're "evil" or any other personality trait they've exhibited... Articles can speak for themselves in terms of his personality, an image doesn't necessarily have to do that unless it's being dropped in his personality section. As for the image policy— as I've explained to you before— that's in terms of the person's physical appearance not their début.--Cerez365™ 15:43, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I guess you have a point. And Hidan appeared in physical appearance at the point my image was taken from (the beginning of the Hidan and Kakuzu Arc), but the current image is taken from quite a few episodes later. To add to what I meant by looking evil, your image shows him as being too complacent and calm. --speysider (talk) 15:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I mean physical appearance as in their body and how they look such as the Konoha 11 growing up or Tobi changing his mask. Drastic changes like those not an image within the proximity of their début.--Cerez365™ 18:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Hidan appeared in physical appearance at the point my image was taken from (the beginning of the Hidan and Kakuzu Arc) < quoted from what I said previously. --speysider (talk) 18:22, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::...How are you not getting this? It does not matter where the image is taken from as long as the person has not changed physically. So if Hidan decided to grow his hair out and dye it black after a while then it couldn't be used in the infobox because he changed physically. So if the image was taken from another arc (had Hidan not died) and he still looked the same, it would not matter. Zōri, Waraji, Chōza and countless others are examples of what I mean.--Cerez365™ 18:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I know that, so why is my image not allowed when it meets exactly those criterion ? Is it just because it comes from the beginning of the arc where he is introduced, is it not allowed to use images from that point ?? --speysider (talk) 18:33, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's a question you'd have to ask whomever it was that removed it, not I.--Cerez365™ 19:03, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Scar Should we had in the apperance that he has a scar around his neck after being decapitated?--Azed (talk) 02:21, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Wouldn't say so. Hidan suffered many injuries, and they never seemed to leave a scar. Omnibender - Talk - 02:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Konoha Headband Mistake Correction page Source 33 (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hidan#cite_note-32) it's not page 71; it's 11titleYumeyo-yuki (talk) 08:26, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. Thanks you.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:15, August 2, 2012 (UTC) deceased? Why is it he can be listed as deceased from the anime yet not OmegaRasengan (talk) 18:27, November 22, 2012 (UTC)s Team]]? :Fixed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hidan should not be listed as deceased. The technique Kabuto used to recreate his body isn't restoring his soul to a new body, it pretty much simply made a clone. He's more like Hashirama's living clone than he is an Edoed ninja. Omnibender - Talk - 23:26, November 22, 2012 (UTC) What Omni says. He is kinda like those things later coming from Kabuto's belly 0_0--Elveonora (talk) 03:53, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hidan's hologram in naruto 135 Correct me if i'm wrong but i heard hidan, sasori and Kakuzu all in naruto episode 135 or was it deidara, sasori and kakuzu's holograms-- 00:11, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::In the trivia, its stated that the hologram is a possible early design of Hidan or an unknown shinobi that was partnered with Kakuzu; the latter possibly killed, if that was the case. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:31, November 28, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Hidan's Eternal Youth Is it possible for Hidan to have eternal youth that's associated with his immortality. Since Kakazu is 81-years-old, Hidan is much younger than him, right? --Jon825lazery7 (talk) 15:04, March 21, 2013 (UTC)User talk:Jon825lazery7. :What exactly does Kakazu being old have to do with Hidan having youth?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:37, March 21, 2013 (UTC) You might have missed the "22" in his infobox, I guess you thought him to be possibly older than Kakuzu, yet appearing young due to his immortality. Next time make sure about things and only then make a topic, the article is here for that.--Elveonora (talk) 17:08, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Immortality isn't the same as eternal youth. The former doesn't grant the latter.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:52, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hidan Clone if that weird snake Kurama clone thing has its own article, why shouldn't the snake-Hidan thing have its own? its distinctively a clone of Hidan, so there's no reason to have its info on his page; a link is all that's needed.--RexGodwin (talk) 08:37, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :Cause it had the same personality and powers as the real Hidan?--Elveonora (talk) 10:27, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Immortality and Stamina So, there has been some editing as of late, mainly by Narutofan353, linking Hidan's immortality to his stamina, to the point Hidan has a complete ability section reserved for his physical endurance since late June. While I agree that Hidan has displayed great ability to function despite the otherwise deadly injuries inflicted on them, I don't not think that is correct to link those directly to his immortality, and despite Narutofan353's persistent claims, Hidan's databook profile does not in any way link his immortality to his stamina or apparent lack of fatigue. In fact, the only time Hidan's stamina is touched upon, is in his statistics, which happens to pretty much 99% of characters. I also think that his lack of fatigue isn't necessarily connected to his immortality, since we've seen other characters perform many other taxing fights. The only thing that makes Hidan stand apart is his ability to function despite injuries, and that has less to do stamina than it has to his pain resistance. Hidan's fighting style is primarily taijutsu and scythe based, and barring the top brass of taijutsu techniques, mainly Eight Gates based ones, taijutsu isn't nearly as exhausting as ninjutsu, which makes much greater use of chakra. Immortality, by definition, is the ability not to die, just that. I have already done my three reverts as per the three-reverts-rules, so I hope others will join this discussion. Omnibender - Talk - 18:46, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know, it took Asuma little effort to cut off his head. I'm not seeing any extraordinary endurance, unlike 3rd Raikage's or Orochimaru's for example. Also doesn't stamina refer to chakra level? What does that have with his immortality? Oh wait, a little "deja vu" I REMEMBER!!! Such a topic has been brought up somewhere I was present at. A person kept pushing on the very same thing, how his immortality is dependent on his stamina, because lack of nutrition will/has kill/ed him eventually, signifying that with low physical/mental energies, he dies or shi*. Not sure if I helped Omni or added fuel to the fire, but there you have it--Elveonora (talk) 21:30, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::What the person is arguing for here is that because of his immortality, Hidan has enhanced stamina. The only effort Asuma had in cutting Hidan's head was walking up to him because of the leg injury. Omnibender - Talk - 21:37, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :::We don't even know how his immortality works. I see no connection between being a zombie and stamina. I'd like this fan353 to explain it to me--Elveonora (talk) 21:45, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Bumping. Omnibender - Talk - 02:09, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Listen. Immortality has nothing to do with Stamina (or even chakra for that matter) nor Endurance. It is simply the inability to die. That is all that Jashin gives Hidan. Everything else is null and void. His "Body" was the result of the immortality religion project, that didn't give him anything else but Immortality. Simple, I don't see the big fuss as anything but trivial. Whatever else Hidan can do, is probably because he barely uses chakra like anyone else in the show, and that he finds pleasure in the pain. The "slight burns" and what not are just how much he can tolerate pain. He enjoys it! But as for the combos he shares with Kakuzu, who knows? He might not have wanted to blow Hidan to smithereens. Maybe his techniques could be partial. Or maybe it could be manipulated to not give Hidan the full impact. Who cares. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 02:18, July 15, 2013 (UTC)